La Princesa Heredera
by NiXeNeN
Summary: Una simple joven dama de compañia se encuentra con el Principe heredero del reino de Clow, quien a su vez, este se encuentra buscando a la princesa de Asturias quien desaparecio siendo una niña. Esta joven de ojos amatistas podra ser la princesa heredera?
1. Prologo

**La Princesa Heredera**

**Autora: NENEXIN**

**Sumary:** Una joven dama de compañía de una princesa del reino de Baltia se encuentra con el Príncipe Hiraguizawa, el cual esta en busca de la heredera del reino de Asturias, la cual desde hace 20 años es su prometida, y a llegado el tiempo en que su compromiso debe ser cumplido, quien será la joven heredera.

Todos los personaje que apareceran en esta historia no me pertenecen, si no a las grandiosas de las CLAMP quienes crearon la fantastica historia de Sakura Card Captor, (además de las guerreras mágicas, x-1999, Tsubasa chronicle, etc.)

Yo solo utilizo los personajes y los acoplo a mi historia, se que no es muy buena pero la verdad me ha llegado un poco de inspiración, y haciéndome un tiempito entre la universidad y el trabajo e decidido hacer mi historia, se que es mucho por que además estoy escribiendo una sobre crepúsculo pero haber que tal me va haciendo la dos.

Espero les guste, este es solo el prologo, es cortito pero con mucho cariño.

100% Original

**

* * *

**

**Prologo**

En una era de reyes y guerreros, con príncipes verdaderos, en un reino, una familia vivía feliz y contenta, eran la pareja mas feliz del mundo, y se les sumaba la llegada de una persona a esa familia, un niña.

La pareja lo único que le faltaba era la felicidad de ser padres, y de pronto llego ante ellos la posibilidad de serlos de una dulce niña de 5 años, la cual había sido encontrada por una señora mayor en el bosque de otro poblado, y la señora al no poder cuidar de la pequeña, decidió entregársela a la pareja que en sus 15 años de casados no han podido tener hijos.

El tiempo paso, y la pequeña creció feliz al lado de la familia, aunque siempre le preguntaron sobre su vida anterior, sus verdaderos padres o lugar de origen, la niña jamás pudo responder, ya que ella no recordaba nada.

Sonomi, la mamá siempre estuvo con una leve preocupación por que su hija no recordara nada, y aunque la examino nunca encontró evidencia de algún golpe o algo que pudiera haberle ocasionado la perdida de la memoria, aunque no podía ser mucho lo que la niña pudiera recordar ya que solo tenia 5 años mientras que su esposo Robert siempre estuvo atento ante la búsqueda de alguna niña que se haya perdido, pero con el paso del tiempo, jamás se escucho sobre esto.

Robert era un investigador, por lo que por mucho tiempo la familia se estuvo trasladando de un pueblo a otro, hasta de ciudad, cuando la pequeña, a la que llamaron Tomoyo cumplió los 16 años, se establecieron en el reino de Baltia, ahí en ese reino, vivía el Rey Touya de 23 años, quien no llevaba menos de un año que comenzó su reinado, tras la muerte de su amado padre Fujitaka. Este era un rey con mucho carácter pero de gran corazón, que gobernaba con justicia y tranquilidad en su reino, con el vivía su hermana de 17 años, la princesa Sakura, una joven de hermosos cabellos castaños y poseedora de unos hermosos ojos verdes tales como si de esmeralda habláramos.

Cuando la Familia Daidouji comenzó su estadía en este reino, la madre de Tomoyo enfermo por lo que no podía ayudar en el hogar ni mucho menos trabajar, por lo que Tomoyo viendo la situación, se decidió a buscarse un trabajo.

Ella encontró uno muy bueno como dama de compañía de la princesa Sakura, con quien desde un principio se llevo muy bien, y la joven fue recibida por la princesa como una amiga.

Esta le decía que la llamara simplemente Sakura, Tomoyo acepto siempre y cuando frente a los demás le permitiera tratarla como la etiqueta lo establecía. Ellas se hicieron muy buenas amigas, fueron grandes confidentes y al tener tantas cosas en común, su amistad se fue fortaleciendo.

Pasaban hora y hora conversando en los jardines reales, Tomoyo platicaba sobre las investigaciones de su padre, lo que ella había aprendido, los lugares que había visitado, las personas a quienes había conocido, los libros que había leído, en si a pesar de ser tan joven tenia muchas cosas que compartir con la princesa, esto atraía a Sakura, quien después de la muerte de su padre la joven dejo los viajes que realizaba hacia los otros reinos a causa de los cuidados excesivos de su hermano.

Así pasaron 3 años y la joven de cabellos largos negros como la noche y ojos de color amatista sufrió una perdida muy grande, su madre al parecer desde hacia tiempo acarreaba una grave enfermedad, pero jamás quiso que su hija se enterara, y como con cualquier enfermedad esto llevo a fin la vida de Sonomi.

La perdida de su madre le dolió bastante aunque no se comparaba con el dolor que sufría su padre, quien amaba mucho a Sonomi y quien decía dar la vida por ella, el dolor fue tanto de el, que no resistió estar mas de 3 meses sin su amada, y en una helada noche de diciembre, el partió para estar junto a ella en el reino de los Ángeles desfallecidos.

Así fue como la joven con tan solo 20 años tuvo que aprender a vivir sola, y superando la muerte de sus padres continúo la vida siendo una joven libre e independiente, pero jamás dejando lo aprendido de sus padres. A diferencias de otras muchas muchachas, ella jamás se desquicio ni tampoco eligió el mal camino, ella continuo su vida como sus padres le habían enseñado.

Después de 3 años es como llegamos a la vida a actual de Tomoyo. Sus primeros 23 años son solo el prologo de su vida, y a partir de cierto momento comienza su historia, que igual que el futuro no se encuentra escrito y no se conoce su final.

* * *

HOLA AQUÍ TERMINA MI PROLOGO, ESPERO SUS REVIEW PARA VER QUE TAL SI LE SIGO O LA BORRO

Ustedes deciden, si consigo minimo 5 Reviews la continuo pero si no alcanzo ese limite de plano la borro y no lo vuelvo a intentar okis

Espero sus respuestas, si les agrada espero mejorar la escritura, la narración y la historia okisss

Salee

Nos leemos, (eso espero)

Sayonara

By: °0°0°0° Bella Nenexin Cullen °0°0°0°

**_El amor es una nube que flota sostenida por el soplo de un suspiro. Correspondida, es un fuego que centellea en los ojos del amante. Rechazada, es un río que se alimenta con sus lagrimas... es una locura cuerda, una amargura que envenena y una dulzura que embriaga..._**

**_William Shakespeare_**


	2. Capitulo 1

**La Princesa Heredera**

**Autora: NENEXIN**

**Sumary:** Una joven dama de compañía de una princesa del reino de Baltia se encuentra con el Príncipe Hiraguizawa, el cual esta en busca de la heredera del reino de Asturias, la cual desde hace 20 años es su prometida, y a llegado el tiempo en que su compromiso debe ser cumplido, quien será la joven heredera.

TODOS LOS PERSONAJES QUE APARECERAN EN ESTA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN, SI NO A LAS GRANDIOSAS DE LAS CLAMP QUIENES CREARON LA FANTASTICA HISTORIA DE SAKURA CARD CAPTOR, (ADEMÁS DE LAS GUERRERAS MÁGICAS, X-1999, TSUBASA CHRONICLE, ETC.)

YO SOLO UTILIZO LOS PERSONAJES Y LOS ACOPLO A MI HISTORIA

**C a p i tu l o 1 ~**

**Una Boda se va a Celebrar**

Era un nuevo día de verano en el reino de Baltia, el sol resplandecía por la ventana que justamente daba directamente a los ojos de una bella joven de unos 23 años que se encontraba reposando en la cama. Esta, al sentir los rayos de sol en sus ojos, los abre perezosamente, y muestra sus hermosos ojos amatistas adormilados. Después de tallárselos y estirarse un poco, la joven se levanta y recorre su habitación en busca de sus ropas del día y rápidamente corre a tomarse un baño rápido. Después de estar arreglada adecuadamente, corre escaleras a bajo, y entra a una gran cocina en donde se encontraban 5 mujeres mayores cocinando lo que parecía ser un banquete, la joven mientras saludaba tomo un pan de concha y comenzó a comérselo, después recogió una bandeja en donde se habían colocado una vaso de jugo de naranja y otro de leche, un plato con desayuno, servilletas y cubiertos, así que, con esto en manos y después de haberse terminado su pan sube nuevamente escaleras, pero a diferencias de las otras, estas eran las principales que daban a las habitaciones de la familia real.

Una ves que subió los 2 pisos, entro sin llamar a la puerta a la habitación correspondiente a la princesa Sakura y depositando la bandeja en una mesa, se dispone a abrir las enormes cortinas gruesas que cubrían los grandes ventanales de la habitación, lo que inundo de luz, luz que llego directamente al rostro de la hermosa princesa, pero esta ni siquiera de dio cuenta. Ella seguía placidamente en sus sueños.

Tomoyo, al ver que no despertaba, fue rápidamente a la cama y sacudiéndola un poco la despertó, todas las mañanas eran lo mismo, siempre batallar para que la princesa despertara, era raro que durmiera tanto si se retiraba temprano a dormir, es extraño, por que llevaba 2 semanas en que seguía pasando lo mismo, lo mas extraño es que la princesa siempre se levantaba al abrir las cortinas y de ese tiempo para acá, es que se encontraba Tomoyo batallando.

- Buenos días princesa, ya amaneció, es un poco tarde… si no se levanta no llegara a tiempo para la ceremonia, su hermano se molestara bastante.

Ella al escuchar esas palabras, rápidamente se levanto, es verdad, era un gran día, era el día en que su hermano el Rey Touya contraerá nupcias con las princesa Nakuru.

- Es verdad Tomoyo, hoy mi hermano se casa con Nakuru – Y sonrío emocionada.

- Así es, pero lo primero que debe hacer es desayunar- Y así la princesa tomando su bata se cubrió y se puso a desayunar, entre bocado y bocado, platicaba co su amiga, mientras esta, recogía la vestimenta adecuada para la princesa.

- Hay Tomoyo, - Suspiro - pudimos ser hermanas si no hubieras rechazado a mi hermano.

La joven solo se sonrojo.

- Sakura, tu sabes que el no estaba enamorado de mi también que no se podía casar con la dama de compañía de su hermanita, y además eso de ser princesa no va con lo mío – Y se suelta riendo.

- Tomoyo, su serias una excelente reina, por que a pesar de que no eres una princesa te sabes comportar como una, tienes porte y elegancia, tienes muchos conocimientos, eres inteligente y bonita, son muchas las cualidades que posees que te harían una excelente reina. – Finalizo Sakura.

- Mira, si yo hubiera aceptado su proposición de matrimonio cuando fallecieron mis padres, el no hubiera conocido a la princesa Nakuru, y eso si es amor, por que el se enamoro no mas verla en el palacio de ella. Tú sabes que cuando llego de su visita del reino de Clow, hablo maravillas de la princesa de ese país, quien era un poco obstinada, con carácter, además de poseedora de una gran personalidad y belleza que cautivaría a cualquiera. Así que si yo hubiera aceptado su proposición el no hubiera conocido al amor de su vida.

- Tienes razón, - Contesto Sakura muy pensativa – Pero me hubiera gustado tenerte como hermana, eso seria lo mejor.

- A veces no se puede obtener todo lo que deseamos – Y sonrío – Además, como ya te dije, yo no me veo como una reina. – E hizo gesto dramático – seria un desastre, con mi carácter y mi forma de ser, hubiera desafiado todos los días al rey, imagine no hubiera soportado y le hubiera dado un paro cardiaco

Las dos se soltaron riendo.

Sakura ya había terminado su desayuno por lo que se dispuso a iniciar su baño, pero antes de entrar, se dirigió al closet y saco una caja alargada y se la entrego a Tomoyo, esta se le quedo mirando con duda.

- Este es el vestido que te pondrás el día de hoy Tomoyo.

Y abre la caja y encuentra dentro un vestido de color azul cielo, del mismo color que el de la princesa Sakura, con los mismos diseños e igual de elegante. La joven solo se quedo sorprendida.

- Pero por que me das este vestido Sakura?? – Pregunta muy confundida

- Por que es el vestido que utilizaras esta noche en la boda del Rey, al igual que yo serás una de las personas de la corte que acompañaran a los novios, así que el día de hoy no serás dama de compañía, serás una de las madrinas de los novios.

- Pero eso no puede ser Sakura, es imposible, como alguien como yo va a tomar un papel que no me corresponde.

- Tomoyo – suspiro – tu no eres una simple dama de compañía de la hermana del rey, si no que eres como una hermana para mi y para Touya, creo que nosotros ya te lo hemos dicho y tu estas tan necia que no lo quieres aceptar, eres como mi hermana aunque no te cases con Touya lo eres por que yo así lo deseo, así que no aceptare negativas de tu parte, por lo tanto Tomoyo, hoy te iras a vestir, Chiharu te ayudara a vestirte y Naoko me ayudara a mi, así que no tienes que preocuparte por mi, hoy preocúpate en verte bonita y presentable OK

Y la joven sin esperar respuesta se metió en el baño. Tomoyo no tuvo mas que aceptar las órdenes, por que por más que lo negara la verdad le agradaba la idea de pasar una noche de princesas aunque eso como ya lo dijo, no fuera para ella.

Al estar en su habitación, se metió rápidamente a bañar, después de quince minutos, salio envuelta en una toalla y secándose el cabello, de pronto tocaron la puerta y entro Chiharu, quien traía en las manos los artículos necesarios para peinarla y maquillarla.

- Hola Tomoyo, llego la hora de que seas atendida en vez de atender – y la joven le sonrío.

- Gracias Chiharu, me siento rara de estar en esta situación.

Y así Chiharu peino a Tomoyo con un molote alto dejando mechones de cabellos colgando a los lados y sobre este pusieron una pequeña tiara. Se le maquillo tenuemente, ya que el maquillaje excesivo era solo utilizado por las señoras casadas. El vestido era de un color azul turquesa, el cual se amoldaba muy bien a su cintura, con corte v en el cuello y con una mangas bombachas en los hombros. El vestido era largo e iba acompañado de unas zapatillas plateadas decoradas con piedras parecidas a los diamantes.

Ella decidió utilizar su collar plateado, el cual era un collar de plata corto del cual colgaba un pequeño corazón que traía en medio una A. Este collar era especial para la chica, pocas veces lo utilizaba ya que era demasiado elegante como para traerlo todos los días, además, de que era el único recuerdo de su pasado, según su mamá este collar había llegado junto con ella, nunca se pregunto de donde llego, simplemente lo guardo en un joyero en forma de corazón de color azul que le había regalado su papá una vez que se había ido de viaje y no había podido llevarla a ella y a su madre.

- Tomoyo, te ves hermosa, - Dice la chica después de haber terminado de arreglarla totalmente. – Pareces una verdadera princesa, que emoción que vayas a estar como dama de honor del Rey Touya.

- Gracias por el cumplido Chiharu, pero por mas que me vista como una princesa no soy una, y aunque estoy vestida así por petición de la princesa Sakura, me siento como si estuviera tomando un papel que no me corresponde. Siento que no encajare con los demás invitados.

- Tomoyo, no te sientas así, disfruta el momento, aunque no te guste esto de las etiquetas, se que te sabes comportar como una verdadera princesa así que no desentonaras y veras que te divertirás mucho.

- Eso espero. Por lo menos espero no dejar en ridículo al Rey, no me gustaría que se sintiera mal por eso y menos en una fecha tan importante para el. Ahora, debo irme, iré a la cocina a ver si todo se encuentra en perfectas condiciones y de ahí iré con la princesa para ver que es lo que me tocara hacer en la ceremonia.

- Muy bien, yo me retiro, iré a continuar con mis labores, me toco terminar de decorar el jardín, el rey pidió que se pusieran muchos alcatraces ya que son las flores favoritas de la princesa Nakuru.

- Muy bien, después iré al darle un vistazo al jardín.

- Tu no te preocupes Tomoyo, recuerda que hoy tu no estas en el servicio, hoy eres una madrina de boda del rey, así que tomate todo con calma y disfruta del momento.

- Tratare, te lo prometo.

Y así, Chiharu se retiro dejando a una Tomoyo parada frente a un espejo admirándose, en realidad, Chiharu había dicho la verdad, parecía toda una princesa, ya que, tenia que reconocerlo, ella a diferencia de las demás chicas, tenia un cutis bonito, como si de porcelana se tratara, facciones muy marcadas, como el color de los ojos y una nariz pequeña y respingada.

Después de terminar de admirarse, bajo a la cocina, pero antes de poder poner un pie en ella, las señoras la sacaron, ya que no querían que se ensuciara el vestido, además de que por órdenes del Rey, Tomoyo tenía prohibido la entrada a la cocina. Así que no quedándole de otra, Tomoyo fue a la habitación de Sakura, y así ver que es lo que ella tendría que hacer en su papel de dama de honor.

Antes de poder llegar a la habitación de Sakura, Tomoyo paso por el estudio y se encontró al Rey, quien vestido con su mejor traje se encontraba caminado por toda la habitación, parecía un león enjaulado, así que decidió acercarse a el y tratar de calmarlo.

- Mi señor, se encuentra bien! – Pregunta acercándose lentamente a el.

EL joven solo voltea a verla y con cara dudosa pregunta.

- Quien es usted?

- Señor, soy Tomoyo. – Le contesta extrañada, este al saber de quien se trataba comienza a reírse.

- Tomoyo, te vez muy diferente y muy hermosa – La chica solo se sonroja – Increíble, te vez muy bonita, me alegro que ayas aceptado ser una de mis madrina de boda, Sakura fue la que me dio la idea, tu sabes que eres casi como una hermana para mi, desde que entraste a trabajar aquí te ganaste el corazón de todos, y si no me hubieras rechazado, ahora seria la reina. – Le dice sonriendo.

- Señor, usted sabe que eso no podía ser, por que usted no estaba enamorado de mi ni yo de usted. Y ahora se va a casar con la princesa Nakuru, quien por lo que ha comentado de ella, se nota que es de buen corazón, alegre y muy bonita.

- Si es muy hermosa – Responde con cara de ensoñación – Y no me creo que haya aceptado ser mi esposa. – Y nuevamente comienza a caminar por la habitación. – Aunque no lo creas me encuentro nervioso, tengo miedo que no se presente.

- Claro que se presentara, eso no lo dude, usted vera que dentro de 2 horas ella estará ahí junto a usted en el altar hermoso que ha mandado decorar con las flores favoritas de la princesa. Así que arriba los ánimos y fuera nervios, ahora lo que va a hacer es ir al patio y supervisar el arreglo de las flores, por que solo usted sabrá la cantidad correcta de flores que se deben de colocar para darle gusto a ella.

Y así el Rey se retiro al jardín a hacer lo que la joven le había indicado. Mientras, Tomoyo tomo nuevamente rumbo a la habitación de la princesa, pero en el camino se encontró con Naoko quien después de preguntarle por la princesa, le informo que esta, ya había sido terminada de arreglar y que después de recibir una nota de una de las empleadas salio a uno de los jardines traseros. Tomoyo prefirió ir en busca de ella, ya que siendo su dama de compañía no debía dejarla que saliera sola y más a los jardines de la parte trasera ya que podría ser raptada o algo por el estilo, o eso es lo que decía el Rey.

Al llegar al jardín trasero, en medio de este, había una gran fuente, en donde se encontraba la princesa abrazada de un joven de unos 28 años quien la estaba besando. Impresionada de lo que veía, corrió rápidamente a preguntar sobre la situación a los 2, interrumpiendo tan apasionado beso.

La princesa se encontraba totalmente roja por la vergüenza, mientras que el joven desconocido simplemente la veía con poco interés. Al estar ya separados, Tomoyo pudo reconocer al joven, este era el príncipe Shaoran Lee, Príncipe heredero del reino de Salbia, quien hacia un mes vino a negociar con el rey Touya unos contratos de compra-venta de ganado. Tomoyo jamás imagino que los 2 se hubieran enamorado en las 3 únicas ocasiones que se vieron, o a lo mejor no solo fueron 3, si no más.

Sakura se separo lentamente del joven y tomando de las manos a Tomoyo le dijo.

- Por favor amiga, no digas nada de esto a Touya.

- Claro que no le diré nada princesa, pero no entiendo por que el secreto de su relación?

- Señorita, - Responde el príncipe, quien tenia una voz gruesa y muy varonil. – El ultimo mes Sakura y yo nos hemos visto a escondidas ya que el Rey Touya se ha negado a que la corteje, la primera vez que la vi quede impresionado con su belleza y su sonrisa, así que la segunda vez que vine, hable con el rey para que me diera permiso de entablar amistad con su hermana pero me la negó.

- Tu sabes que el es muy celoso y que no permite que ningún joven se me acerque, dice que nadie es lo suficiente bueno para mi. Es por lo que nos hemos visto obligados a escondernos.

- Pero por que escondérmelo a mi Sakurita – Pregunta la joven con tristeza. – Pensé que me tenías confianza.

- Y te la tengo, pero no había hallado el momento adecuado para decírtelo, además de que no quería involucrarte en esto, no quería que si se enterara mi hermano te echara la culpa y te alejara de mí.

- Tu sabes que el no haría eso Sakura, el entenderá tarde o temprano que eres grande y que algún día tendrás que volar de este palacio. Pero no te preocupes yo no diré nada, pero creo que es mejor que nos vayamos yendo, ya que tu hermano se encuentra en el jardín y en cualquier momento podría pasar por aquí ya que se encuentra un poco ansioso y no nos vaya a descubrir.

- El esta por aquí? – Pregunto asustada – Yo pensé que estaba en la biblioteca

- No, yo lo encontré en su estudio, y como se encontraba nervioso lo mande al jardín a supervisar.

- Entonces yo me iré yendo, no vaya a ser que se aparezca por aquí. – Dice el joven alejándose. – Nos veremos en una hora princesa Sakura.

- Si, nos vemos en una hora príncipe Shaoran. – Mientras veía al príncipe con ojos ensoñadores.

- Vamos Sakura, vamos a tu habitación, me tienes que contar todo, pero creo que eso tendrá que esperar a después de la boda por que hay que ir a calmar a tu hermano y ver si ya llego la princesa Nakuru.

- Muy bien, vamos a buscar a mi futura hermana.

Y con una gran sonrisa en el rostro las jóvenes tomaron rumbo al jardín en donde se celebraría la boda.

° 0 ° 0 ° 0 ° 0 ° 0 ° 0 ° 0 ° 0 ° 0 °

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

**Hola que tal**

**Este es un capitulo mas introductorio, en el prologo se explico el pasado de Tomoyo, y ahora es como esta viviendo su presente, ya pronto vendrá su fututo.**

**Perdonen la ****tardanza del capitulo, se que me tarde mucho pero es que la verdad se me fue la inspiración, además de que he andado atareada con mi trabajo (Presumo, me han ascendido de puesto =D) y otras cosas que andan ocupando mi mente, que me esta quitando la inspiración y la respiración jajaja.**

**Esta historia espero y que sea de unos 4 capítulos máximo, no quiero que sea larga, iba a ser de 2 capítulos pero decidí extenderme un poco más.**

**Espero que haya sido de su agrado, prometo no tardarme tanto con el próximo, no prometo mucho por que no me gusta hacer promesas que no se si pueda cumplir, pero lo que si se es que actualizo antes de que se acabe el año, y eso ya es decir mucho jajajaja.**

**Gracias a las personas que me dejaron review, perdonen por poner un ****mínimo de reviews, pero es que apenas así sabre si mínimo 5 personas están interesadas en que continuara la historia, por que yo la puedo seguir escribiendo y quedaría como un archivo mas en mi computadora y si la estoy publicando es por que quiero que mas personas la conozcan y me den su opinión si les gusta o no. Okis**

**Por eso espero sus reviews.**

**Besos y abrazos**

**By: °0°0°0 Nenexin °0°0°0°**


End file.
